Te amo
by Pyb World
Summary: No si yo soy el idiota que tiene que retirarse o tú la que tienes que abrir los ojos para ver lo que puede pasar a mi lado. Todo el futuro a mi lado.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la canción "Porque aún te amo" es de Luciano Pereyra

* * *

**Te amo**

* * *

Sé que te escribí una carta en donde decía que no te quería ver y que nada cambiarías el rumbo de las cosas por las decisiones que habías tomado… y me gustaría nunca habértela mandado o escrito y decirte que es una farsa, lo escribí con mucho dolor, pero solo para no verte la cara y seguir enamorándome de ti y poder dejarte de amar, pero aún en esas circunstancias no pude.

Te amo con los restos de corazón que dejaste intactos con tus múltiples rechazos y que me quedan, esto solo lo puede mejorar tú, un corazón que tú solo puedes unir con solo reír y un simple: te quiero.

Pero tú en estos momentos no estás a mi lado y estás al lado de ese chupasangre que te quiere convertir. Cada vez que te veo con él algo despierta dentro de mí. Me gustaría decirte, que me duele, decirte que estoy enamorado de ti desde el momento en que entraste a mi vida, que te amo, esas simples palabras lo cambiaran todo, que me siento solo cuando tú no estás apretando mí mano, que te recuerdo con cada cosa que veo, que a cada segundo estas en mi mente, que los mejores momento de mi vida las pase contigo y me gustaría que tú digieras lo mismo: que me amas.

Y aquí me encuentro como un tonto perro faldero, esperándote en el auto que terminé cuando aún estaba contigo, cuando tú reías por mi causa y mis gracias, cuando creías que yo era tu sol personal y tú sol, cuando tus ojos de chocolate se posaban sobre los míos y lo olvidabas, cuando me dejabas abrazarte para que pasara el dolor y me abrazabas de vuelta, cuando tu mano siempre estaba aferrada a la mía con fuerza por miedo a derrumbarte en cualquier momento, cuando se te notaba que estabas feliz y a la vez no lo estabas y mis ojos que solo te decían: te amo.

Veo que un auto viene en dirección y sé que eres tú, en el auto del chupasangre ese, el que te robo el corazón, el que te enamoró, el que te hizo llorar por noche enteras, el que te hizo sufrir, el que dice que te ama, el que se quedara contigo por toda la eternidad.

Pero yo no, yo el que te ayudó en tus penas y desgracias, el que alumbró tus días oscuros más de una vez, el que te saco del abismo en el que caíste por su culpa, el que proporciona calor sin querer nada más que a ti a cambio, el que nunca te dejó de lado, el que despreciaste, el que sigue tratando de ganarse tú corazón y sigue recibiendo tú rechazo, el que te ama más que a esa cosa sin vida que llamas _Edward_, pero me pone triste no saber si tú me amas igual que yo a ti.

Cuando te bajas del auto siento que mi corazón salta de alegría. Pero cuando él se baja, te besa y tú le correspondes con un dulce beso, me rompo, el pecho me sangra, mi alma se despedaza y cae a los suelos para ser pisoteada por la derrota, mi cabeza no piensa bien y siento que debo ser fuerte una vez más. Y nuevamente me da ganas de decirte te amo.

Te subes a mi auto y me pides que lo ponga en marcha hacia la reserva, yo solo obedezco órdenes y lo hago, también reclamas que me demoro demasiado y acelero. Me doy cuenta que no me has mirado a los ojos y apretó el volante con furia.

¿Qué te habrá dicho ese vampiro para que ya no me mires fijamente?

Estaciono el coche frente mi casa y te bajas muy deprisa. Yo me bajo, te sigo y te tomo de la muñeca creyendo que estás enojada conmigo. Pero ese movimiento provoca que te gires y caigas en mi pecho desnudo, subes la mirada avergonzada y me doy cuenta de por qué no me quería mirar a los ojos. Tus ojos de chocolate expresan todo lo que sientes por mí, y yo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió con sinceridad. Nuestras caras están muy cerca y se unen en un mágico beso, el mejor beso, el primer beso.

Un beso en el que tú me correspondes, con un fuerte amor, me doy cuenta de que me amas más que aquel chupasangre quita vidas.

—Jacob —dices cuando tus labios no son prisioneros de los míos.

Yo solo te callo con mis dedos.

—Sé que amas Bella, lo dicen tus ojos, y yo te amo más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, mi corazón late por ti —te acaricio la mejilla —, solamente quiero que me ames.

Tus ojos muestran un brillo especial y sonríes, una sonrisa que es provocada por mí. Eso me llena de alegría.

—Te amo, Jacob.

Me vuelves a besar, te beso, nos besamos. Nos besamos con pasión, alegría, amor… sobretodo amor. Porque somos dos personas que se demuestran que se aman.

Porque me amas.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
